Animal collars come in a variety of forms. Any number of collars use metal buckles to adjust to an animals neck size. Choke collars for animals commonly employ chain links as a flexible neck encircling member where the chain passes through a ring at one end of the chain links and permits a pull on the other end of the chain to develop a choking action on the animals neck for control purposes. Chain links are typically loose fitting and the weight of the chain tends to drop the ring to the under side of the neck if the chain is not kept under a pull or strain at all times. Additionally, it is necessary to maintain the chain or leash on one side of the ring so that when the chain is pulled it can produce the choking effect. Chain links can unnecessarily injure an animal.
Metal buckles of various kinds are utilized to adjust a collar to a given neck size for an animal and are held in position or to a given neck size by friction loops, tongue members or clamps of different varieties. Metal attaching devices are capable of scratching or gouging upon contact, are bulky and awkward to store when not in use.